


Alias Hatred

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Actor RPF, Harry Potter RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any sufficiently vehement hatred is indistinguishable from love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias Hatred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inteligrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inteligrrl/gifts).



Daniel owns a copy of ‘The Fellowship of the Ring’. He hates it. He often thinks that it’s the worst movie he’s ever seen.

Daniel watches it every Friday when he can get the time. He makes the time, when he can’t get it.

Daniel hates Elijah Wood. He hates his blue eyes, pale skin, that curly wig. He hates the laughter so abundant in the cast documentaries and the voice over. He especially hates the casual mention at the end that ‘the hobbits’ are all naked.

He hates that he can’t stop himself imagining him naked.

Even if he can’t watch the movie, he watches the documentaries.

He owns a copy of ‘The Two Towers’ too, and ‘The Return of the King’. He watches them too, reminding himself that he hates them, and hates Elijah Wood.


End file.
